


Orc Rewards

by The_Horned_Writer



Series: Rewards of the Innocent [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Father/Son Incest, Food Kink, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape, Rimming, Snuff, Sweat, Teenagers, Toddlers, Unconscious Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer
Summary: To the winner goes the spoils, two orcs just got their best reward yet.
Relationships: Human/Orc, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Rewards of the Innocent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774876
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	1. Realization

They told us it was foolish to build a house out here, but we figured we’d be safe. Close enough to town bandits and orcs would leave us alone, far enough away we could have privacy and raise our sons how we wanted.  
  
We’d been so wrong.

“Get out of here you scum!”

My wife was outside the barn, she wore her old armor and had her sword ready. She was buying us time to hide. I was up in the rafters with a crossbow watching for them to enter. Reed, my ten year old, was hiding in one of the empty horse stables. While my other son, Jay, held Dan, and hid behind some hay bales across the isle. I could see both of them from where I lay. Jay may be five but he was rocking Dan trying to keep him asleep. The one year old had a bit of a mouth on him and if he woke up, we’d be dead.

Outside the barn I heard a muffled chuckle, it sounded deep, probably from one of the orcs raiding our home. Suddenly there was a gasp, a wet sound, then a thud and some metal rubbing against itself. The orc’s voiced were muffled but carried into the barn.

“Stupid lady. Bor’uk think they have horses?”

The other orc chuckled.

“She may, they ours now.”

The first orc laughed along with the second. Loading a bolt into the crossbow I aimed at the door. The hay covering my back moved but allowed me to blend in, remaining hidden.

The doors swung open, revealing two large orcs, they wore what looked like some sort of animal skin loin cloths, and one seemed to have a leather bag strapped to his hip. They both had broadswords on their backs. Passed them I caught a glimpse of my, now ex, wife. Her throat had been sliced through as if they’d just throat punched her.

I was overcome with grief at seeing my wife of sixteen years gone. We’d had our issues but we’d tried to do the best for our kids. She was a bit more of an adventurer than I and after our first child took on a guard position, and then freelance mercenary work when that didn’t work out. When Reed turned five she hung that up and soon after Jay was born. To see her gone… My mind was so far gone in memories I missed the orcs searching for horses. It was a yell of pain that brought me back.

Looking down my greatest fear had come true. One of the orc’s held Reed’s left arm behind his back.

“Ha! Puny human boy was hiding. What should we do with him Bor’uk?”

The other orc gave his friend a large grin before groping his groin.

“I have idea Crund...”

The other orc returned his grin forced Reed forward. The boy stumbled, caught off balance from being thrown. Tripping as he moved, Reed fell to the ground landing on his knees. Crund chuckled darkly, groping his own crotch. Then light in a nightmare the last thing I could ever desire happened, Dan cried out. His cry load and shrieking, it snapped me out of the trance I’d been in. Reed’s face was covered in dirt but that couldn’t hide the pure terror that crossed his features. Glancing over I could see Jay trying his best to calm Dan behind the hay bales but nothing seemed to work.

Bor’uck crept toward the hay bales behind which Jay and Dan were hiding. Moving my crossbow I attempted to aim for his head, hoping maybe a quick death would allow me time to get the other. Glancing back towards Reed, I found a sword held at his throat, keeping him on the ground. Killing the orc now would mean the end of Reed’s life. Losing my son was not an option, lowering the crossbow I turned back to watch the orc approaching Jay’s hiding spot.

Bor’uck came around the corner pointing his sword at the two. A dark, devious grin crossed the orc’s face seeing that they were defenseless. He chuckled stepped back to allow them passed him.

“Out now!”

Jay got up and ran while holding Dan close to him. As the boy came out from behind the haybales Crund put his sword back in it’s sheath. Replacing the threat of death, with his on foot on Reed’s leg. Jay stopped short upon seeing Reed. My blood ran cold as I watched Bor’uck step up behind the boy and pushed him forward. Jay fell, keeping Dan close to him. As his knees slammed into the ground I felt a bit of pride as Jay attempted to catch himself with his elbows.

Crund chuckled at the spectacle.

“Ha! He brought you a toy!”

Bor’uck rolled his eyes and turned back to my other son, sword still aimed at him. Crund groped his crotch, removing his foot from Reed’s leg. Bor’uck lunged, Reed cried out, Jay seemed to shrink in on himself. A loud, solid thump broke the other sounds. Between Bor’uck’s legs I could see Jay crumple up, his eyes closed. Stepping back the orc resheathed his sword. On the ground lay Dan, entirely vulnerable. The orc looming over him chuckled, turning to look at Crund.

“Now, we have fun”

Bor’uck’s loin cloth dropped, all I could see was a green, hairy, ass, and two large, heavy balls. He crouched down next to Dan. I could see the large orcs hairy, sweaty hole. I couldn’t watch, turning away I turned my vision to Reed and Crund.

While they were further away and I could see them fully, so when Crund dropped his loin cloth, Reed was too distraught having seen Jay knocked out and the mostly naked orc looming over his youngest sibling.

“No!” Tears streamed down his face as he reached toward them.

Reed missed the orc moving closer to him. I could see that Crund hadn’t bathed in a while, his cock’s hood had a weird whitish look too it, belaying some sort of gunk. I gagged briefly at the thought but watched in grotesque interest as Crund forced Reed to look at him. My boy had barely let it register a dick was in his face before Crund forced it into his mouth.

Reed gagged as Crund took hold of his head and forced it as far down my son’s throat as he could. Even being in the rafters I could hear Reed gagging and hitting on Crunds thighs. The worst part was the fact I felt myself start to harden at the sight of my son being violated.

A cry caught my attention, what I had been trying to avoid looking at was no longer possible. While Crund had taken advantage of Reed’s mouth, Bor’uck had stripped Dan of his blanket swaddle and cloth undergarment. Dan now lay on the ground, blanket made into a pillow holding his ass up to the sky, where the orc positioned his large cock towards my infant son. One hand held my son’s leg up as he lined up, Dan wasn’t having any of that and was squirming and starting to pitch a fit.

“Heh, Crund, toy knows, how about I give it what it no want?”

The other orc chuckled as he thrust into Reed’s throat.

“Do it, give it something to cry. Show how orcs play.”

Reed was gagging hard now, almost choking from the sounds of it, and that wasn’t stopping my thickening length. The fact I was laying down and trying not to be seen kept me from getting up and relieving the pressure. The crossbow forgotten entirely.

Below Bor’uck’s large cock touched Dan’s hole, the cock was giant compared to it, I could see everything from Bor’uck’s sweaty hole, to his swinging orbs, to my son’s hole.

“Take it toy!”

With that final yell, I watched in shock as the orc thrust forward, it felt like time slowed as I watched his cock push, hit resistance, then the skin moved, stretching to allow the intruder in. As he kept going in I watched as the hole, stopped stretching, and ripped. I wasn’t paying much attention but the orc pulled back and his length that had been inside had a brief layer of blood.

As the horror of what I was seeing wore off, I came to recognize the screams of Dan, crying, tears, he was in despicable pain, and I... I had just let my toddler be raped. I’m… I’m so fucking hard. I was actively thrusting against the floor.

Looking back over the edge I could see Crund finally let Reed get some breath and was positioning him on his knees and forcing him to watch Bor’uck. The orc leaned in and seemed to whisper to my boy. Watching Bor’uck I could see his cock was ruining my son’s insides, as he thrust in my son’s pelvis and stomach distended outwards.

Dan let out a piercing wail, as Bor’uck gave a particularity deep thrust. Reed reached out, tears streaming down his face, Crund’s dick rubbed against Reed’s ass, speaking quietly into his ear as he forced Reed to watch his brothers defiling.

“Take that toy! Milk me!”

Bor’uck’s thrusts were rather deep now, most of his length seemed to be covered in blood. A sight that should be horrifying, but I couldn’t help but want to be down there with them. Reed cried out, a scream seemed caught in his throat, Crund had forced his way into my oldest son’s tight hole. The orc didn’t hold back and thrust hard into the boy. The orc kept close to my son, holding him as if comforting him, yet I didn’t doubt he was saying things quite the opposite to my boy.

Bor’uck grunted off to the side, Dan’s cries had become more muted, looking down I watched as my son’s stomach pulsed, expanding a bit before the whitish liquid leaked from his hole. The barn was filled with the sounds of sobs and slapping as Crund really got into fucking Reed’s ass.

A small puddle started gathering under where Bor’uck held Dan aloft. The orc grunted again and pulled back. Reaching down under me I grasped my erection through my pants, watching as the large orcs member pulled out to reveal a white and red mess left inside my son’s now gaping asshole. It kept attempting to clench close but it seemed to have great difficulty.

Crund chuckled and pushed Reed’s head down into the dirt, allowing himself to pound hard into the boy.

“You teach toy good Bor’uck. Gonna use other boy to clean up?”

The large orc seemed to stumble as he stood up, his back and ass more sweaty than it had been when he’d started. He walked around Dan and faced his partner. I got a full glimpse of the large tool that had been in my youngest, destruction still evident on it, globs of cum and blood across the entire length. I couldn’t believe it but he was still hard after that load he’d just put in my son.

“Good idea Crund, you teach boy his new place.”

To show he understood Crund pulled back and gave Reed a rather hard thrust, the boy went from quiet sobs to crying out loud again. Seeing my son’s tear streaked and dirt covered face, I tried to jerk myself off. If I’d known I’d liked this, I may have done this to my boys earlier when their mother was gone.

Bor’uck went over to where he’d knocked out Jay and shook the boy, trying to rouse him from unconsciousness. When that failed to work the orc pushed the boy over.

“Won’t wake, will teach him to wake up.”

The orc put Jay on his knees and forced his pants and small clothes down to his knees. I could see more this time, as he had his side to me, so instead of sweaty ass and balls I could see his giant length prodding at Jay’s hole.

The orc pushed down hard, what he had done to Dan’s ass he now did to Jay’s only here I could see that his dick was still large compared to the boy. As it disappeared into my son I wondered how mine would feel in that tight depth, a pussy is tight, sure, but boy ass, a hole that usually doesn’t get anything in it, that must be tighter.

Reed was crying into the dirt as Crund grunted. The orc didn’t leave himself inside though, pulling out and I watched in amazement as his load sprayed over Reed’s back. The orc slowly coated the boys back and hair with his seed. I thrust down against the rough floor trying to find more relief than my hand gently squeezing on the outside of my pants.

The orc slapped my oldest’s ass and walked around to the front. He yanked my boys head up and said something into his ear, Reed’s only response was more tears. As Crund let go, I watched in an amazed stupor as my boy crawled over behind Bor’uck. Crund walked over and slapped the other orc on the back.

“Enjoy both boys, I’m gonna try toy.”

I watched in a horny fascination as Reed leaned forward and sniffed, before licking at Bor’uck’s sweaty ass. Crund chuckled as he watched, Bor’uck grunted, but ignored and kept thrusting into Jay’s less fragile body.

Watching my oldest do something so vile, let alone having watched these orcs use my boys as they had, I never had thought of myself as someone wicked or capable of evil, but I’m so aroused, and honestly, I don’t want the orcs to leave.

Crund picked up Dan’s small body, his smaller, uncut dick quickly sliding into the messy hole. He held Dan entirely in his hands, using the boy like the toy they kept referring to him as. Watching his large green hands hold Dan’s hips, as the cock slid in and out of my boy, cum and blood leaking out around the other orcs dick.

Reed dug in, licking more aggressively, as Bor’uck pushed his face against it harder. The orc thrust shallowly into Jay as he continued forcing Reed to eat his ass. Crund on the other hand was going to town on Dan, his tiny stomach still pushing out a bit with each thrust even though the other orc was much smaller than his partner who was balls deep in Jay now.

The infants cries were a whole lot more quiet now, a sob would escape every now and then. Looking up I found Bor’uck was now fully thrusting into Jay again, Reed following his movements, keeping his face trained to the orc’s sweaty ass. When the orc went to move back, Reed dug his face in and attempted to get as much of his face into it as possible.

Watching Bor’uck’s dick, I didn’t see any new blood, and in fact it seemed like Jay was way more suited to his large cock. The large orcs balls slapped the boys rear as he kept going. There was no doubt to me that when Jay woke he would be in immense pain.

Crund grunted and forced Dan as far down onto his dick as his small body would allow. Dan cried out, he was not happy at such rough treatment. The orc pulled out, his cock finally deflating, and covered in cum, and a few streaks of new blood. I watched as he lowered the tot and let the last few spurts spray the tot in the face. Chuckling the orc put the tot on the ground, more cum now streamed from his ruined hole. From my vantage I could only sorta tell that his anus wasn’t even attempting to clench and close anymore.

Looking away from Dan I watched Crund pull Reed out of Bor’uck’s ass and forced the boy to suck on his cum, and blood covered cock. Reed seemed to gag again, maybe from knowing the blood in his mouth was from his younger brother.

The larger orc also grunted, Jay’s small belly extended as he left a large load in the unconscious boy. Bor’uck chuckled and pulled out, a small bit of his semen leaked out of Jay and onto the barn floor. The large orc himself was waning a bit but still remained, rather impressively, rigid.

“Come, clean off.”

Crund pushed Reed off his soft cock and held my son’s head, like he was a tool to clean cocks. Bor’uck grunted but forced his cock into Reed’s throat. I could see a bit of bulge and the boy choked and gagged on the much longer and girthier cock.

With his toy being used, and no longer hard, Crund seemed to wander aimlessly before stopping and walking back to Jay’s slumped body. The orc rolled the boy onto his back. Glancing between him and watching Bor’uck choke Reed, I wondered what Crund would do now.

The orc’s dick suddenly spewed a new liquid. Piss rained down on my unconscious son, Crund chuckled as he waved it up and down coating my boy in it as much as possible. Bor’uck yanked his cock out of Reed’s throat, the poor boy fell back from the sudden dismount, gasping for air. Reaching up Reed gently rubbed his throat.

The large orc turned to find his compatriot pissing all over Jay. As if it was a normal occurrence, Bor’uck stepped next to the other orc quietly, Crund glanced over and Bor’uck nodded. The larger orc unloaded his own load of piss down onto Jay, as if it was just a normal thing. Crund shook a few remaining droplets at my son before walking off, just another hole to use to him. I was kinda laying there in disbelief as I watched him go and grab his loincloth and other items that had got discarded. When had so much come off? How had I not noticed them getting more naked?

Bor’uck, still pissing, crouched down and forced Jay’s mouth open. I knew it was coming but the shock at watching him force his semi hard cock in, forcing my boy to gulp his piss without the poor boy being able to say no. On one hand, that was the most vile thing I had seen, on the other, that was kinda getting me hard again. After a few seconds the orc pulled out of Jay’s throat and dropped the boy onto his back.

Thrusting against the wood I watched the two orcs, the quietly put their loinclothes back on and slipped out the barns front door.. They had barely took more than a few minutes before leaving. In all honesty I wondered if it was a trap, I almost expected them to take the boys as slaves or something, but not, they had got their fill and just left.

Reed was hugging himself crying quietly, next to Jay as I climbed down the ladder. I was impossibly hard still from the show I had just seen and couldn’t think of what I wanted to do first. Not wanting to scare Reed off I walked up slowly and gently touched his shoulder. I could smell the orc’s sweat and stank on him, and it only reinforced how hard I was and how much I wanted to claim these boys, but first, I needed some alone time.

“Reed, I’m sorry, there wasn’t any openings, but they’re gone now.”

A sigh escaped an attempt to relay how I should have felt, ashamed at not doing more.

“Just… take Jay in the house, and wait in your room, I’ll come check on you in a few.”

Reed finally glanced up, gazing into his eyes I could see a brokenness that had not been there before. He nodded slow, got up and collected his brother. As he was doing that I walked over and picked up Dan from where he’d lay. I held him flat as possible as I waited for Reed to leave. I could smell the orc cum and sweat still covering my youngest.

With Jay in his arms my oldest slowly, limping, carried his brother out of the barn, passing their mother’s dead corpse.

Looking down at the bundle in my arms, I quickly turned him so I could see his ass. I stared in awe as the fist size gap came into view, there was a lot of cum inside, but also a lot of blood. Glancing up I checked to make sure I was alone, putting Dan on the ground, I grabbed his cum covered blankets and put it how Bor’uck had positioned him. Pulling down my pants I raced to free my cock from it’s confines.

Before tonight, I never would have done this, but now? I wanted nothing more than to do this over and over.

Aiming down at my baby’s hole, watching as my cock entered, slowly disappearing into my son. I went all the way till my pelvis connected with a slap. It was somehow a tad tight, but definitely very loose now. I pulled back, watching as streaks of red, and orc cum covered my own length, and in a weird perverse way, I liked that.

Thrusting in hard Dan cried out, more muted sobs than when Bor’uck had done it. Leaning over him I couldn’t take it anymore, after all the teasing tonight. I was so riled up, so I pounded his ass, thrusting in over and over again. He choked out a few more load cries, but I only went harder. I was raping my son, getting off to his tears and crying, getting off to the cum filling him, blood from being raped, and honestly I was now wanting to do it more now. I felt my climax rear it’s head, my new perversions and interests leading me to an orgasm I desperately wanted.

“Take it you baby slut!”

I unloaded my very full balls of the same seed that made him into his already full and ruined belly. I was balls deep and I didn’t want to pull out, but I had too, I had two more boys to train to be daddy’s little toys. Pushing myself up I realized Dan wasn’t really making any sounds anymore.

Pulling out entirely I found my length coated in blood, and a new large load of cum coating myself and his inside. Gently I placed a hand by his mouth. A minute went by without a breath. Touching his cheeks I found them slowly getting cold.

Standing up I pulled my pants back on and kinda stumbled back. Dan was no more, just a used cum rag for two orcs and his dad. I knew I should be upset that my son was dead but, my raging hard on confused me. His life had been snuffed out by mind blowing sex and, while I was sad I wouldn’t get to do it again, maybe it was best he died by daddy’s cock, taken out the way he came in.

Sick with my new morally compromised and fucked up world view, I stumbled out of the barn and walked to the house. I had two sons to check on and test the limits of my new perverted self.


	2. Wicked Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father son bonding time

Stepping out of the barn I found the last of the evening light dipping behind the forest. My wife and son now lay covered in hay behind the closed door. Taking a deep breath I could smell the pine and this unique scent I could only describe as trees. A vast change from the barn where the air was heavy with sweat and musk.

The house was dark across the way, no lights had been lit for the night. The clean air, nor the setting sun chased the dark thoughts from my mind. My release had been a while ago by now but these dark desires fueled me.

As I stepped toward the house my mind went back to what I had just seen, just done, and what that meant going forward. One thing was for sure, we couldn’t stay here. With my wife dead, anyone who hated her would be out to take their anger out on us, and honestly I would rather take the risk traveling, than stay and see what happened.

Opening the door I could hear someone crying in the rear of the house. I highly doubted that Jay was awake, which left Reed. Closing the door behind me I wandered into what had once been our happy, innocent home only hours before.

The room looked like a dark cavern before me now. See, I was a carpenter by trade and my wife had suggested we expand the house with each child. So a hallway extended near what was the rear of our original house. The first door led to my wife and I’s room. After that Reed, then Jay, and Dan’s was the last.

Stepping up to the door outside Reed’s room, I could hear the tears more solidly, he wasn’t trying to hide them anymore. Reaching for the door handle I found the door ajar, grasping the handle firmly I opened the door as if being afraid to intrude, quiet and slowly. My goal, calm, and comfort my son, sort of.

In the room before me I found Reed kneeling next to his bed, crying. He still wore the green shirt the orcs had found him in, no underwear or small clothes, in fact a small puddle of cum gathered under his ass where it was leaking out. While fainter, entering the room I could smell the orcs musk on him still. The dark desires that had briefly wandered away were back in full.

Kneeling behind my boy I could feel my erection rising, reaching forward I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close. He let out a particularly ragged sob which only furthered my erection. Kissing the back of his head I gently pet his hair. He cried out again, that new dark desire twisted, absorbing his sadness and pain, and giving me new wicked ideas. Deciding to act on one I leaned and continued hugging him with my left arm and let my right let go and wander.

Reaching under my son with my right hand I gently brushed his hole, the slick feeling of orc cum leaking out onto my fingers at the brief touch. Reed himself froze, shocked at what I had done. Bringing the hand up to my nose I sniffed, it was a heady, rank scent, like unwashed feet or something, it shouldn’t have made me hard, I should have gagged, but instead the dark desire insisted I take a taste.

If my boy had been watching he probably would have seen the evil smirk I had as I put my cum soaked fingers into my mouth, tasting the seed of the Crund, it was a sour, salty taste, but something I kinda desired more of. Good thing he loaded my son with lots.

Leaning back I pushed Reed so his top laid on the bed, and his rear hung off. From this vantage I could see my son gripping his blankets, crying into the bed.

Listening to the dark inner voice I leaned down and did what my son had done to Bor’uck, licking his cum coated hole. Between Crund’s seed, a bit of his sweat and grime, and Reed’s own scent a flavor, I realized an intense desire. Using both hands I forced Reed’s cheeks apart and attempted to dig deeper with my tongue, thrusting it into my boy, tasting more of that unique, gross, yet amazing flavor.

Letting go of Reed’s ass I licked around the edge, with my hands free I reached down and loosened my pants, pushing them down. Erection sprung free I returned my hands to spreading his cheeks, thrusting my tongue into that hole.

The room was dark, but my night vision wasn’t entirely bad, besides who needed to see when you could feel? Leaning back I could feel a mix of spittle and cum on my face. Grinning I slapped Reed’s ass cheeks. Crawling forward I ran my hands over his waist, feeling the remnants of baby fat on them, he was on the edge of becoming a teen. In the background new tears filled the dark room. The nightmare he thought was over, wasn’t done yet, nor would it ever be again most likely.

Reaching between us, I guided my cock towards his hole, guesstimating where it may be. It was reassuring when I felt skin brush below me. Using that as a reference, using my dick like a quill I drew downwards till the slick, squishy feeling of his hole, was at my tip.

Pushing forward, I reach down and pulled his torso up towards me. The gooey slick feeling inside him was only enhanced knowing it was orc cum gushing surrounding, and then gushing out around my rod. Reed cried loudly now, if it wasn’t for the fact I raised him for 10 year’s I’d think he was a newborn with all this crying.

Pulling back, my dick was covered in cum and what ever else was in there, it felt wrong, disgusting, but, in a weird way, right. Like this was what I was meant to do. Pushing back in I pulled Reed closer to me. The closer he was, the deeper I could get, and the tighter the ring felt around me as I continued moving inside him.

His face was next to mine, tears streaming down his face, glistening in the moonlight that now entered the room. That new dark side twisted, a new idea and feeling, I throbbed inside Reed. Leaning down I kissed my sons cheek. He gasped, going quiet. Keeping my tongue there I trailed it over and licked at the salty, liquid trails, It was weird, not a flavor I could describe, but what it did, it nearly pushed me over the edge. Reed cried out again, loudly. Letting go of his body I pulled back, not pulling out as far now with him stood up, I thrust up, a slap echoing as my pelvis hit his.

Doing it again, the boy’s voice and crying vibrated. That devious feeling was back, I wanted to see if I could ruin it crying while ruining his ass. I spread my legs better behind my boy. A sick chuckle left my throat and his tears nearly stopped, before I thrust up fast, one, two, three, four times, each slapping his butt, and each causing a cry of pain to reverberate horribly. Reaching around I found my boy hard, I leaned down and chuckled in his ear.

“Lookie what I found here...”

Squeezing his dicklet with my hand I gently caressed it, as if my fingers were a feather. My thrusting forgotten, but not stopped.

“Looks like you enjoy men using you. Those orcs didn’t rape you, they just showed you your true meaning.”

Tracing from the bottom to the top I started to masturbate my son with the lightest of touches. His hole squeezed around me.

“Know what, from now on you’ll sleep with me. I and any male I like, will use you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Reed grunted and squirmed, my light masturbation dragging him toward the edge, his rear squeezing me, I was ready to blow almost.

“And just wait, tomorrow, I’m going to rape Jay, and you’re going to let me.”

Thrusting up, I moved my hand faster, circling at the top before dropping down my 10 years old’s tiny penis. He tried to escape, pushed on my arm holding him.

“Please… no… dad...”

His weak cries only hardened my resolve.

“Oh but yes I will, you’ll hear him cry out as I rape his ass, and do nothing. Do nothing but jerk yourself off I bet. I bet you loved seeing those orcs rape Dan.”

Reed cried out again, new tears and shook his head rapidly. I slowly thrust up into him again.

“Oh but you did. Because know what? Daddy did. And when you left, I was so hard, I raped that slut to death. Dan died on daddy’s cock, the same one inside you.”

My boy started crying and pushing harder at my arm holding him, the other jerking him off with a grip now, no longer light touches.

“And when you cum, and I coat your insides, know that someday, you’ll rape Jay, and someday you’ll rape your own son, because you’re fucked up, just like me...”

I grunted as I felt myself reaching that nearly mind blowing release.

“Because you’re sick. Just imagine it was you, dick deep in Dan, it was so tight, and so wet”

Reed squirmed harshly, trying anything to get away.

“Just imagine, all that orc cum, those sweaty guys, who your dick is now sloshing in their cum.”

Leaning forward, I felt that new twisted wicked desire give me some pointers. Licking the edge of his ear, I leaned in close and whispered.

“Imagine, releasing your seed in him.”

Smirking I felt Reed thrust into my hand which had slowed down briefly.

“Imagine cumming in his dead body.”

The dark desire bloomed as Reed came all over my hand, his inside squeezing me. Using that resistance I thrust up quickly, pushing myself over the edge I’d been hanging at. Pushing him forward I pulled out, cum splattering on his rear. Standing up I left my pants on the floor and Reed where he lay.

“You’re just as twisted as me son, embrace it and enjoy tomorrow, I won’t tell.”

Leaving him covered in cum, I exited his room, closing the door behind me. Heading down the hall I mindlessly entered my room and everything I had just done came crashing down. That was entirely fucked up…

But I liked it, he had liked it, in a weird sick way. Grinning I climbed into bed. I had a lot to do tomorrow, so an early night wouldn’t be bad, besides, I had to ‘comfort’ my son who ended up knocked out during all the fun parts in the morning.

Taking my shirt off I leaned back in the large bed I pulled the blankets over my body. Underclothes and sleep wear would become a thing of the past when alone, besides, who needs clothes when you’re going to get fucked?

It didn’t take long for exhaustion to take over and sleep to come. After all it had been a very busy day. Darkness clouded my mind, it seemed to last only a few minutes before my eyes opened to dim light entering through the window. Exhaustion was the main feeling, but I found myself unable to fall back to sleep. Giving up I pushed my blanket as-ide and stood up.

Reaching high I stretched my limbs, feeling various pops and cracks as my body got started. Stumbling out my door I could hear a tiny bit of commotion in the house. Looking around the main living area I seen Reed pulling out plates, placing them on the table, the boys ass had dried cum on it and he looked as if his mind was far away.

Crossing the room I quickly enveloped my son in a hug. He tensed as I held him. Gently leaning down, I placed a kiss upon his head. I could still smell the scent of the orcs, and of me on him. Reed seemed to let out a sigh.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?”

Slowly my fingers weaved through his hair, as if my hands were a comb attempting to straighten it. Reed shivered but leaned back into me, his bare back touching my bare dick. I was soft for now, enjoying this unique moment with my son. Finally he spoke, sounding tired but, happy, sorta.

“I.. I slept well. It hurt but…” He paused, unsure of how to answer. “I felt full and it helped me sleep...” He fell quiet, putting his thoughts together. “When I woke up I was really sore but, ignoring it I decided to start breakfast..”

Letting go of his hair I reached down and massaged his shoulders.

“Well...”

Gently pushing down on his shoulders, I directed him to turn around.

“If you wanted breakfast, you could have woken me.”

I still wasn’t erect, and I had no plans too. Guiding him to my dick I watched as he put my flaccid member in his mouth. I hadn’t even needed to direct him, he was learning fast.

Reed’s tongue gently touched me and sucked, but I wasn’t getting hard. No, I had other goals in mind, one’s that Bor’uck had taught me. Letting go of my bladder I felt the hot liquid race down and out of me, down my son’s throat.

Reed jerked back realizing what I was doing, Gripping the back of his head I kept him in place. Relieving myself inside my son’s throat was by far the best way to relieve myself. As I finished I pulled out and stepped back. Looking down I seen fresh tears on his cheeks, and tiny drops of piss dripping down his lips from where I pulled out. Snickering I pat his head.

“Go cry in your bed, I have to wake your brother.” Turning I left my broken son kneeling on the floor. As I neared Jay’s door I felt myself chubbing up. It was time to start the day right, by getting some exercise, and releasing some cum.

Opening his door, I could hear Reed start to sob behind me. Finding Jay still asleep, I closed the door behind me and stepped over to his bed. As I neared I could smell the rank scent of orc piss and cum on the boy. Reed had wrapped him in blankets when he brought him in, and Jay was hugging them to a degree. Before I sat down I lifted them off off him and pushed them to the side, revealing my son in his entire nudity.

His hand moved grasping for the blanket, unable to find it. He was no longer unconscious. Reaching down I gently shook him, hoping that would wake him up.

I watched in anticipation as he slowly seemed to come to, realizing the outside world was demanding him. Finally his eyes fluttered open, confusion, pain, worry, confusion again. A wide array of emotions quickly went through him. I felt lust coarse through me, the scent and seeing that innocent yet confused look on his face. I hoped he didn’t notice my erection, or else I’d have to skip the foreplay.

“Daddy… daddy, I’m sorry… is Dan okay? What happened to mommy? Where’s Reed?”

Reaching down I smoothed his hair, something I used to do to comfort him. I gave him a sad smile and shook my head.

“Mommy didn’t make it, I’m sorry.”

Pausing I tried to hide my erection.

“The orcs hurt Reed and Dan while you were out, I sadly couldn’t save Dan.”

Jay looked on the verge of tears. Stroking his head I gave him another smile.

“You did your best to protect him, and for that… I think I’m going to make you a man today.”

A small sob escaped Jay as he nodded a bit. He’d grown attached to Dan and had been watching over him where ever I or his mother had asked. It was weird, to be upset at seeing my son sad, but it also fueled my erection.

“Lay back for me and close your eyes.”

Jay wasn’t a fighter, he listened to us most of the time, so seeing him close his eyes and lay back sent a thrill down my spine and into my groin. Climbing up onto the bed I knelt between his legs.

“Now don’t open them till I say, okay?”

Jay nodded his head, seemingly lost in a world of emotions. Loss at what I’d just told him, and confusion at what I was doing no doubt.

Carefully I training my eye to him as I raised his legs up into the air. Jay whimpered in pain and slapped the bed once, but he listened and kept his eyes closed, like a good boy. Lining myself up with his hole I felt that wicked thrill. Grinning like a devil I pushed against his unprepared hole.

“Ow! Daddy that hurts!”

Gritting myself I put more pressure into it, and much like watching Bor’uck ruin Dan, my cock suddenly slid forward, pushing into my son’s well fucked hole. Jay erupted in cries much like Dan, only there was more yelling no and slapping the bed. His eyes wide, welling up with tears looking at me.

“Daddy! Take it out! Take it out! Daddy, it hurts!”

Grinning I watched as my length vanished into his hole, some orc cum squished out as I kept pushing in. He wasn’t tight but he also wasn’t loose, it was a nice between spot, perfect for fucking. Pulling back I watched globs of orc cum stick to me before I pushed back in, slapping his ass with my pelvis. He tried to kick his legs, twist, but I had a firm hold. He squinted his eyes closed trying to not see my joy at using his rear.

Pulling back and slapping again he cried out. Again a sob wracked his chest. Another slap, the crying started in full. Spreading his legs more I leaned in, continuing my thrusts. As I neared his face he opened his eyes, wide and full of tears.

“Why daddy?”

Smiling I leaned in and kissed his forehead before licking his tears. He squinted and squirmed.

“Grown ups do this a lot. From now on you are a grown up, and Reed, I and other men will do this to you a lot.”

I felt my balls churn in excitement at the idea of sharing my sluts with other guys out there. Letting rapists from all over use them, orcs, elves, dwarves, maybe even a centaur. Grunting I looked down at Jay’s small body, the mental image of him being impaled by a centaur was absolutely doing wonders for getting me close to climax.

“You are our slut, our toy, and as a a man in training you will...”

I grunted, nearly cumming at the wicked things I was telling him.

“You will take our cum, our piss, and admire our sweat.”

Pushing into his body I let myself climax, filling him with new cum mixing with the orc’s remaining loads. I felt a tad sad at finishing early, but the seed had been sewed. The start of Jay’s training had begun. Smiling I pulled back, watching as a small bubble of cum leaked from him.

Letting his legs down I leaned in and kissed his forehead and pat his head.

“Good boy, now be ready for breakfast in a few minutes, and get clothes on, we have to leave.”

Stepping out of the room I left his door open and went to get that breakfast. A tiny bit of wicked pride welled up in me for what I’d done. Looking around the main room I found Reed no where to be found. I wonder…

Walking over to his door, I opened it to take a peak inside. There, laying on his back, I could see my ten year old, small dick hard in his hand. The sound of tears told me all I needed to know before I closed the door.

Walking over into the kitchen I set about making sandwiches for the boys for breakfast, rubbing some left over cum from my cock onto the bread. Placing the sandwich on the plates for Reed and Jay I sat and watched to see who came out first. I was nearly done with my own sandwich when Jay came out in a teal shirt and pants. His cheeks streaked with tears, but attempting to act like nothing happened.

He limped a bit, and gently sat himself in the chair. He took a bite of his sandwich, face screwed up in confusion before just taking another bite. Reed came out, still naked, his prepubescent cum dripping down is stomach. I grinned and nodded at him. Reed blushed and stared at the floor as he hurried to sit at the table.

I was surprised when he didn’t even question the taste of cum in his food, just eating the sandwich as fast as he could.

“Alright, after you finish boys, grab all your clothes and what you want to keep. Reed your the oldest, so put everything in the chest in my room, then take it outside. We can’t stay here anymore. With your mother gone people who didn’t like her will come by as soon as they know. I’m going to go grab a horse to pull our cart and then we have to leave. Do not enter the barn.”

Both boys nodded, accepting their acknowledgment, I quickly went to my room and got dressed, throwing some of my own clothes in the chest, and filling a pack with our life savings. It only took a half hour to go next door.

Not wanting to worry them I let them know we were leaving. After rejections of monetary offers I offered the house and the land. Agreeing they inquired about the barn, too which I simply stated that orcs had destroyed it, and I planned to burn it down for farming. The husband agreed and gave me two horses and a large cart as payment for said land.

Getting the horses and cart, the bargaining, all took another half hour. The ride home was quick, only minutes, but I had been gone nearly an hour when I arrived to find a chest outside, and no children to be seen. Hopping off the cart I moved to check inside the house first.

It was nearly silent as I entered the main room, then I heard a muffled cry. A wave of excitement went through me as I walked toward the bedrooms. As I neared I could hear a quick sound of slapping coming from Reed’s room. Looking through the crack in the door I could see Reed was pounding his small boy dick in Jay’s rear, boyish grunts coming from Reed and crying coming from Jay.

I nearly chuckled at the sick display, but decided to leave it be. Interrupting may cause Reed to not be as bold in the future about enacting his desires. Stepping out of the house I lifted the trunk up and put it on the cart, our vehicle to leave was ready, now for the fire.

Stepping into the barn I vaguely noticed some flies hovering over two hay piles, ignoring them entirely I grabbed a lantern. Turning medal dial it struck against a piece of flint lighting the gasoline up. Normally this would be harmless and good for seeing in the dark, but the glass was quite brittle. Hurrying out the door, I threw it back in toward where the flies were. The glass shattered and the hay caught.

Nodding, my work down, I walked back and hopped up to main the cart. Reed and Jay came out a few minutes later, Reed looking out of breath, and Jay’s cheeks wet with his tears. Reed glanced up, almost afraid I’d known what he’d done. I grinned and winked at him. My oldest blushed and went back to looking at the ground.

Reed helped Jay up into the back before climbing up next to me on my left. Raising the reins I felt the horse take a step back.

“Walk”

The horse trotted forward with my command, a slow gentle walk as we left our old life behind. Leaning over I rubbed Reed’s shin, I placed a kiss on his forehead, before whispering.

“I seen what you did, and I’m proud.”

Reed gasped before looking up at me. I winked as I leaned back and turned my attention back to the road ahead. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Reed give a shy smile as he stared down at his feet. I’d rebuild him into the best slut and rapist a father could.

The sun rode high as we continued down the road, our new life beginning. All thanks to my wife and I underestimating a band of roaming orcs and the lessons they taught me as they rightfully took their rewards.

Wickedness rewards wicked rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.  
> [The Horned Writer](https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
